Bucket List
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Cody asks Noah what he would do before he died. Takes place anytime after the Japan episode. NoCo


**My lovely Toady asked for NoCo so here you go hun, I hope I did a good job.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter**

**888**

"You know, you may need a better hiding spot than this Anderson, Stalkerlicious can smell your fear,"

Cody looked up at Noah from where he was crouched behind a pile of boxes in the cargo hold.

"I think the only place I could safely hide is Chris' room and we know that won't happen," the Codester sighed and pulled his knees to his chest as Noah sat crossed-legged next to him.

"Very true, so I guess I'll hide with you, the chances of her attacking you when someone else is here are slightly slimmer," the bookworm smirked and opened his book to a dog-eared page. Cody rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks man," he leaned his head back against a box, Noah shrugged and his smirk grew.

"No problem Codester."

The paler brunette rolled his eyes again and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. That's what Cody liked about Noah, they didn't have to constantly talk, they could sit and enjoy silence together or they could discuss every video game known to man. It surprised Cody that the one person he had the most in common with on this show was the deadpan snarker but Noah was his friend so he guessed it didn't really matter.

The bookworm continued reading and absentmindedly started humming 'Before we die' from the Japan episode. Cody smirked, even though he hated singing on command, that song had been one of his favorites…you know, if you forgot the life-threatening aspect.

Cody pursed his lips and looked at the tan boy next to him as he thought of something. Chocolate eyes glanced in his direction and a dark brow was lifted in question, Cody smiled, Noah could be so expressive without saying a word.

"You know, I never got to hear what you would want to do before you die," he thought back on the song and realized Noah had sung quite a lot but didn't join in on the voicing their dreams part.

Noah shrugged casually, "Read the _Iliad_ in Latin," the bookworm said flatly, though his lip twitched slightly, a sure sign that he wasn't saying the whole truth. And Cody knew it.

"Really? You just want to read a book before you die?" he scoffed, he knew Noah loved books but come on!

"Of course not, there's lots of stuff I'd like to do before I die but your question pertained to the song we sang and if I had gotten the chance, that's what I would have said," Noah closed his book and set it on his lap, looking at Cody triumphantly. Cody sighed.

"Fine, not referring to the song, what would you really do if you knew you were going to die?"

Noah pursed his lips, "Probably what anyone else would do in a cliché situation like that."

"And that is?"

"Admit my feelings to the person I like," Noah said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, Cody sat back in shock.

"_You_ like someone?" the thought of Noah with a crush was the most absurd thing in the universe! Though Cody felt hope bubble in his chest.

"Yes, it is possible for the know-it-all to have feelings," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Well, who is it?" Cody asked with horribly masked curiosity.

"I'm sorry but all questions must be submitted in writing and then sung," the bookworm said in an emotionless imitation of Chris.

Cody chuckled but pouted at the lack of an answer, "Fine," he crossed his arms and reclined against the boxes once more.

It was silent again but Noah knew that that wouldn't last long when Cody had something on his mind.

"Sierra definitely has no problems admitting who she likes," the brunette muttered with a blush, Noah's eyes settled into a glare and he growled.

"Don't mention Stalkerlicious around me," he said darkly and Cody looked at him in confusion.

"What? Why not?" Noah's glare increased as he thought about Sierra obsessing over the gap-toothed boy, especially the pinball game in particular. He grit his teeth and didn't think about what he was saying.

"Becuz she's trying to steal you from me," Noah said and Cody blinked in surprise.

"What?" but his question was answered as Noah quickly leaned over and pressed his lips to Cody's. The brunette's eyelids fluttered and he began to kiss back when Noah pulled away.

"Okay, I guess this deathtrap can kill me now," he looked around the rusty cargo hold, pushing away his blush.

"Wait, so I'm the person you like?"

"Well duh Anderson, I don't go around kissing guys just for kicks,"

Despite Noah's sarcasm, Cody couldn't help the grin that spread across his features.

Maybe he'd become billiards champion after he (to semi-quote Sierra) married Noah.

He'd have to thank that girl someday…

888

I don't much like the ending but it's all I could think of and there are so many NoCo stories that end with them admitting their feelings and becoming boyfriends so I just decided to leave this kinda open ended. You can think up what they do next.

And as much as I love NoCo, I'm not sure how I feel about writing them, I can write Noah well since we're so similar but I have trouble with Cody, not exactly sure how to portray him so this may be my one and only NoCo unless you give me ideas for it or TDWT gives me obvious slash between them.

I hope you liked this Toady my love! Consider it my gift for writing Indigo for me!

Please review, I need to know whether I'm good at this pair or not.


End file.
